A Friend Like you
by briarose710
Summary: She hasn't seen him in years and now he's at Yale? and He's grown up too. Tristan Dugrey is forcing Rory Gilmore to change her opinion of him and to realize that true friends are hard to find.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

Rory sighed as she dropped her heavy backpack on the ground observing the Yale campus. It had been a long summer and she still couldn't believe the mistake she had made with Dean. Now here she was starting another year of college. 

A year that would hopefully help her to find more of herself. A year of discovery as she turned into the woman she wanted to be. She pondered what could lay ahead as she surveyed the campus. Maybe it would be a year of more independence for her , maybe she would make some new friends maybe she would…

"RORY!" Her pondering ceases as a blonde whirlwind hurled it's way towards her.

She felt herself being pulled into a hug as the other girl started to tell her of her own summer exploits in a very uncharacteristic way. Finally as the other girl paused for a deep breath Rory found a way into the conversation.  
"Hi Paris" was all she managed before Paris started to conclude her story.  
"There's so much more I want to tell you,but this isn't the place , how about we find our room assignments?" Rory found herself being pulled along by the smaller girl as they made their way towards the check in tables.  
As usual Paris fought her own way through the crowd to reach the front table in front of a large letter G. She stopped short though just as they reached the front of the line.  
"Paris could you warn me before you-" Rory started to say before she realized that Paris wasn't listening. She had stood open-mouthed staring at the Girl behind the table. Before letting out the most un-Paris like squeal of a greeting that Rory had ever heard.  
"AAAAAAHHH GWEN??" The Other girl looked up and Rory saw her glance quizzically at Paris for a moment before letting out a squeal of her own.

"Paris Geller!"

She exclaimed jumping out from behind the table to Envelop Paris in a tight hug .

"You go here? How long have you been here? Why didn't I see you last year? Why didn't you keep in touch? What dorm are you in? "

The Girl looked slightly overwhelmed with the barrage of questions before settling herself back in her seat laughing.

"Same old Paris" She chuckled as she started to answer the questions "Let's see if I've got the right order here. Apparently ,Yes, I go here. It's my senior year. I studied abroad last year. Life got busy I'm sorry we lost touch. And finally I live off-campus."

She glanced behind Paris and Rory to see a line forming.

"I'm glad I ran into you though so how about we meet in the dining hall around 2 ,to catch up?" Paris seemed a little awestruck as she answered

"Sure of course. "

The other girl handed her a card with her name and room number on it and then glanced at Rory.  
"Name please?"

"Gilmore , Rory"

She rifled through the cards in front of her came up with Rory's and handed it to her then turned to the next student in line. Rory glanced at her card to see that she would be rooming with Paris and glanced over to see a slightly stunned Paris still standing by the table. She guided her Friend along towards their dorm room hoping that along the way Paris would answer some of the questions that had Arisen because of that encounter. Most importantly who was this Gwen chick and why Was Paris acting like she had just talked to a movie star.


	2. Chapter two

Sorry it took so long for a second chapter , Thanks for the feedback! please R/R!

Chapter Two  
  
As Rory unpacked her things and tried to make put her room in some order she wondered why Paris had acted the way she had. Who was that girl? And why was Paris so star struck , so star struck that she had went on to their suite speechlessly and started to unpack. She was considering how to approach the topic with Paris , preferably before they meet her for Lunch but couldn't come up with anything remotely subtle.  
As she was pondering this a ringing phone in the common room caused her to make a run for it. She picked up the receiver breathlessly after a frantic search.  
"Hello?"

"Paris? Wait no Rory? It's Rory right? " A familiar high voice greeted her.

Rory racked her brain trying to place it.

"Madeline?"

"Yea, Is Paris around?"

"She's unpacking and she's been a complete head case since we got here"

"A guy?"

"No a Girl"

"I'd never would have thought-"

"No! I don't mean like that"

"Like what then?"

"Like" Rory stopped as she realized how even talking to Madeline for a second she started talking like a 16 year old. "We ran into this girl, Gwen, this morning. And Paris started acting like she was meeting royalty or something"

"Gwen…" Madeline grew quiet as she was thinking. "Gwen Saunders?"

"If I knew I'd probably have more of a clue as to why Paris is acting like this. "

the sounds of a scuffle ensued and then Rory heard A familiar lower voice.  
"Tall , Curly Blonde hair , big blue eyes , impeccable fashion sense. ?" Louisa asked

"Yea"

"That's Gwen Saunders. "

"Okay by now I get that ,but who IS Gwen Saunders?"

Louisa let out a low laugh.

" Chilton Royalty , she left before you transferred, She's a year older than us , has ALWAYS been perfect .The girls wanted to be her and the guys wanted to do her. Paris totally looked up to her and Tristan worshipped her. They dated until her dad got transferred to North Carolina. No one's heard from her since. Tristan was Heart broken until you showed up , Paris turned more neurotic than usual. And that is the story of Gwen. , now before we got off track we wanted to ask Paris some things so pull her out of her trance please."

Rory rolled her ryes as getting brushed off so quickly but her curiosity had been satisfied. So with a half smile she approached Paris's closed door and knocked. Paris opened the door and Rory caught sight of a mess inside while Paris had a brush in one hand and blouse in the other. "Yes?"

"Phone " Paris reached for the phone with a glance at the clock.  
"Can you help me get dressed after I get off?"

Puzzled Rory answered with a "Sure" before walking away.

After a frenzied half hour going through Paris's closet trying to find an outfit that wouldn't pale in comparison to whatever she was SURE Gwen would be wearing. They found themselves heading to the dining hall as Paris chattered on and on about old Gwen memories.  
After acquiring food they scanned the dining area searching for Gwen. Rory spotted her as she stood and raised a hand in greeting. She had to agree with Louisa's description of her , this girl was classically beautiful , with long Blonde curls pulled off her face by a jeweled barrette and classically tailored , fashionable clothes.

"Gwen" Paris called out rushing over to her. Rory set down her tray waiting for introductions. After more hugging (and Rory never had pegged Paris as a hugger) Paris finally introduced them.

"Rory this is Gwen Saunders , she was a fellow chiltoniite for awhile. " She paused

"Gwen ,Rory Gilmore , my best friend"

Gwen held out a hand "Nice to meet you Rory " she said with a pleasant smile as she seated herself once again.  
"So Paris , I Always thought you'd be at Harvard"

"Plans Change" She announced with a smile , "I want to know about you Gwen"

"What about me?"

"Well , what have you been up to since I last saw you?"

Gwen smiled as she spoke." Well I did the normal stuff I guess , finished high school , made some mistakes , fell in love , got my heart broken , came to Yale , went Abroad last year and fell in love for real. What about you Paris? Boyfriend? Were you valedictorian?"

Paris glanced down as she spoke.

"Rory was valedictorian , actually , As for boyfriend I AM seeing someone right now"

"Is he cute?" "He's distinguished" Gwen wrinkled her nose as she spoke .  
"I don't want to offend you Paris but where I come from" Distinguished" means old."

"He is older than us, but I think it adds a quality"

"Does he have a name?"

"Not that I can share right now" Paris bit her lip. "Maybe later."

Rory sensed the uncomfortable feeling at the table as Paris fell silent. .  
"So Gwen.." She started "You fell in love for real? Tell us about him"

Gwen's face lit up as she began speaking . "He's handsome , and smart , he's amusing and caring , " She held out her left hand. "He's my Fiancée"

Paris perked up at that and began to show some excitement .

"That is a beautiful ring Gwen. When's the wedding? Does he go here? Do I know him?"

Gwen giggled.

"Yes he goes here , the wedding is in June ,and as for do you know him .Well you used to." "Who is he?"

"Tristan DuGrey"


	3. Chapter three

Hey Guy's! here's chapter three! sorry it took so long( the next two chapters i have written but just need to type. it takes you through more story exposition we're gettign to plot soon i promise! thanks for all the awesome feedback i feel blessed )

Chapter three

"Have a nice weekend guy's and remember I expect to discuss chapters 3 through 6 on Monday"

A collective groan followed the professor announcement

."This is College kids. This is Yale and you aren't freshman anymore I'd get used to the workload"

He smiled as he led the way out of the classroom.

Rory gathered her books with a smile on her face she had liked this professor from the start.He wasn't as uptight as some others she had had and, she didn't mind the work load considering she found the literature class interesting and had already read up through the assigned reading. "Rory!"

She glanced over her shoulder to see Paris hurrying to catch up to her, even though they were roommates she had barley seen her the past two weeks of school. Rory had thrown herself into her schoolwork to try and not think about the mistake she had started her summer off with. And Paris was usually out with Asher or hanging out with Gwen. Rory could sense a change in her the past few weeks. The hyperactive obsessive compulsive girl she had gone to Chilton with seemed to have been relaxing a bit under Gwen's influence and for That Rory's opinion was rising of her. Her first impression was that Gwen was a bit like the Chilton Snobs she had tried to avoid and upon further research she had found out that Gwen had indeed been a Puff .Which explained a lot about why Paris had been so set on joining them their junior year. As much as she was starting to like what she knew about Gwen and considering she had turned up in her journalism seminar she was appreciating the fact that she was intelligent Rory often wondered how a girl who seemed as put together as Gwen could be in Love with Tristan. Maybe he'd grown up over the years but she doubted he could have changed that much.  
"Rory!" Paris called again as she caught up with her.  
"What's up Paris?"  
You busy this tonight?"

"Not really" She shrugged "I was planning on studying"

"Would you be interested in a bit of a slumber party?"

"A slumber party? Like Truth or dare, junk food and bad movies?"

"I don't know having never been to one I can only assume"

"You've never been to a slumber party?"

Paris rolled her eyes

"I'm sure you've been to so many Gilmore"

'Come on Paris you've met my mom we lived one big slumber party"

"Great, they you'll come?"

"Who and where?"

"Me, you and Gwen at Gwen's…."

Rory paused for a moment

"I guess"

She finally answered as She started toward her next class

"Great we'll leave about 6 "Paris called over her shoulder as she hurried off.

Rory shrugged as she continued to class. What the hell she though at least I can figure out what more about Gwen it could be fun.

"Are you sure this is the street?"

Rory asked as she slowly navigated her Prius through the narrow street, trying to read numbers as she drove. Paris was reading the direction again as she tried to look out the window.

"It say's turn on rose Ct and it's on the right 6439"

Quietly they read the numbers on the small cottage like houses that lined the street.

"There it is!" Paris exclaimed and Rory backed up into the driveway.

The girls gathered their overnight bags. As they stepped out of the car Rory was surprised to see the front door open and a small Blonde girl of about 2 or 3 come running out. She stopped short when she saw the two unfamiliar girls. The girls eyed her curiously as they approached the front walk.  
"Umm is she babysitting or something?" Rory whispered to Paris as they slowly walked towards the front door.

"I guess" Paris mumbled.  
:"Stephanie!" Gwen exclaimed as she hurried out the door catching the little girl up in her arms and smiling at Rory and Paris "Sorry about that girls come on in" She led the way in while chastising The toddler. "Steffie I told you not to run outside like that"

"But I thought it would be My Twis, My Twis is coming isn't he?" She lisped

"Yes Tristan is coming you're going to spend the night with him , first though I want you to meet my friends"

She set the girl down and kneeled down to her level

"this is Rory and Paris , girls this is my daughter Stephanie"

Slightly shocked the girls managed a hello, and wave while Stephanie waved back and then hearing a car pulling up she once more dashed for the door. Gwen in pursuit of the fast moving toddler. Rory and Paris watched through the open door as a tall well built blonde man stepped out of a black Porsche.  
"My Twis!" Stephanie exclaimed as she ran up the man who leaned down and scooped her up in his arms.

"How's my Steffie!" he answered back as he kissed her on the cheek.  
"Mommy say's I get to stay with you tonight!"

"You sure do princess" he answered as he stood up still holding her in his arms he walked to where Gwen was standing in the doorway and leaned over to greet her with a kiss as well.  
""Hey Honey"

"Hi Tris" She smiled as she gestured behind her "Come in and grab her overnight bag and say hello to some old friends of yours" Curious he walked inside and stopped short when he saw the two standing in the living room . A Slow smile spread across his face as he recognized the two girls.  
"Paris Gellar and Rory Gilmore, I never thought of you two as friends"

Paris grinned "Tristan DuGrey., look at you"

"Yea you guy's always did like to look at me "He answered with a cocky grin.

"So Mary how've you been?"

Until that moment Rory had been cautiously observing this man that she thought she knew. She had noticed the flashy car , the impeccable clothes , the chiseled face and the chiseled body, what had caught her by surprise though h was his gentle manner with Stephanie and Gwen ,. And most of all even though his voice and manner of speaking sounded like he same old Tristan what really struck her was when their eyes met, his held something more now a tenderness she hadn't known he could have inside, she felt like she was seeing deep down into his soul and for a man holding a kid and engaged to a girl who she might be able to consider a friend well the feelings coursing through her right now could only be dangerous.


	4. Chapter four

Once mroe your reviews Rock! thank's so much! I've grammer and spell checked until my eyes hurt! i hope its better! okay nex tchapter will be up later and it shall be Tristan's view of things..I SWEAR we will get to the plot soon!!! please r/r!

Chapter Four

"Rory?" She practically jumped as Paris's voice broke into her thoughts

"Oh I'm umm sorry" She stuttered as she tried to clear her head "What's did you say?"

"I didn't say anything" Paris answered, "Tristan, asked how you were"

"Oh" She blushed as she once more glanced at Tristan who was looking at her inquisitively. "I'm umm, I'm good" She felt the heat rising in her face and she ducked her head slightly as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Tristan's Grin grew even wider as Stephanie started struggling to be put down; he set the toddler on the ground and crossed his arms in front of himself as Stephanie scrambled up into her mom's arm. He was quite enjoying the fact that Rory was slightly uncomfortable in his presence. He had caught her staring; he was surprised to see the look in her eyes as she was appraising him.

Rory took in his new stance and she almost sighed, for a moment without the little girl in his arms, as he stood there visibly enjoying her embarrassment he looked like the old Tristan , it intrigued her though she was curious to know what He was really like , the change in his eyes in those last moments made her want to get to know him better. in addition, that scared the hell out of her.

"Twis?" He broke eye contact with Rory and looked at the small child grinning at him from her mother's arms, her mother, the woman he loved, the one he had proposed two only a month ago.

"What's up Steffie girl?"

"Can we go yet?" he laughed as she scrambled out of Gwen's arms and over to where a small pink backpack was sitting

"I've got all me things I'm weady!"

He scooped her up and with a parting wave to the girls and a kiss to Gwen, they were off.

Paris studied Gwen as she watched them leave.

'Not to be rude but is she his?"

Gwen laughed, "I wish"

Rory sighed with relief for a reason she could not identify.

Paris with usual bluntness asked, "Who's her dad then and how old is she?"

Gwen sighed and tried to shrug it off "Her dad isn't in the picture anymore so it doesn't matter and she just turned three." Gwen led the way into the living room and tried to pick up in slumber party mood. Now she found herself just praying she could get through the night.

Rory found herself bombarded with thought's of Tristan as they settled in to watch a movie. She could not help but notice the pictures scattered about of Gwen and Him and Steffie, or him and steffie or him and Gwen. She found herself increasingly curious about what part he played in all this and how the Cocky arrogant punk he had been had turned into this cocky, gentle family man.

She waved goodbye as Paris and Rory left, grateful for the night they had, had. After the initial shock and questions about Stephanie, it had turned out well. She liked Rory, and Paris had not changed much. She hoped they would become friends. It had been a lonely three years with her and Stephanie Sure she had Tristan but she needed female friends too.

A glance at the clock told her that she had at least an hour before Tristan would arrive with Stephanie so she settled herself at her desk and pulled out a small earthbound diary. After talking with Paris and Rory, she had realized that she had not written the story down and for some reason she wanted it there in words for her to see. Most of her life was in that diary , the trials of being pregnant at eighteen and of finding love at 21 the stuff about Stephen was in there too but she wanted it condensed she wanted to write out what she had told the girls last night.

_I want to write this out, I am not sure how it will look but I need to see what I said. If that makes sense? Well I guess it is my diary it only has to make sense to me._

_I ran into Tristan again my senior year of high school That's when I also met his roommate and friend Stephan Mason. My parents did not approve of me hanging out with the military school people but Tristan was a Dugrey so they relented. It took no time at all to fall in love with Steve. Although it was probably more out of rebellion than emotion. I was devastated to find out that winter that I was pregnant. And so scandalous for mom and Dad. They were supportive however and when I said, I still wanted to try Yale they helped me find an apartment and a nanny. Tristan was there as a friend and he encouraged Steve to try and be a daddy/ those first few years were rough though Here I was with and infant and trying to get through Yale. Steve tried her really did. He would take Stephanie for weekends and he would come and spend time with me, but he just did not get it. He could not grasp that I had a nanny for her so I could get through school not so I could pretend we did not have a daughter and go do stupid things with him. I guess I grew up and he did not. _

_When Steph was about six months old he stopped being so available. About six months after that I was home for the weekend and saw him with another girl._

_I finally confronted him about it and in a blow out argument; he said he did not love Stephanie or me._

_I was devastated and, heartbroken. Tristan helped though. He was there as a shoulder to cry on. He would drive up to visit and take Steph for a day so I could study. He cared about me and loved me_

_When the study abroad option came up for junior year, he encouraged me. He made me realize that maybe getting away from memories of Stephen would help me to move on. Therefore, Steph and I arranged to spend a year in Paris. Our friendship grew deeper while I was as there. I let go of Stephen and embraced the new feelings for Tristan. He came to visit during my last month there and it was a great visit, Our friendship grew to romance and he fell in love with the three year old who fell in love with him. On a moonlit night during a walk along the Seine, he proposed. In addition, I accepted. We arranged for my senior year and his sophomore year at Yale. Our wedding is set for June and I am excited I have a great man who loves me, and a daughter who grows more beautiful everyday._

Gwen stopped writing and looked over what was on the page as she read it she pondered what had happened and added before she could stop herself.

_I wonder though that if it weren't for Stephanie would he have been so quick to propose.?_


	5. Chapter Five

This one's ashortie it just contain's Tristan's POV I promise that you will like how this turns out i PROMISE happy endings!!!

Chapter Five.

Tristan glanced over and saw that Stephanie had fallen asleep in his arms. He picked her up and kissed her forehead lightly as he tucked her into bed. He had been happy to watch her for the night so Gwen could have a girl's night , he loved that little girl as if she were his and he loved her mother more than anything. Or so he had thought. As he tucked Stephanie in his mind wandered to Earlier that evening. And seeing Rory again, she hadn't changed really in the past few years. Still the same thick dark hair and the serious Big blue eyes that would light up with a sense of humor. She was the girl who had helped him get over the loss of Gwen so long ago and the only one he had said goodbye too before his dad shipped him off to North Carolina.

He settled himself at his desk and flicked the computer on. He double clicked on the journal icon and began to write. He was in a contemplative mood and felt the need to write it out...

_I first fell in love with Gwen at fourteen. Man I was young. I was heartbroken when she moved away. When we met up in North Carolina it was like Fate wanted us to meet again. Steve stole he heart though. He was my best friend and my partner in crime and I realized that at fourteen it isn't love but at sixteen it can be friendship. She fell for him hard. When she found out she was pregnant though he flipped. I encouraged him to be a Father and tried to be a good friend to her. She wanted to still try Yale so I encouraged her too and I encouraged him to spend his free time with her and his daughter. I thought his feelings would change once his daughter was born but if anything it made things worse. He just couldn't deal and Sometime I wonder if my trying to encourage him to stay made things even worse. They were a couple who never should have been together. I see that now but at the time I wanted my best friend the guy I looked up to. To do the right thing. But he didn't he left. Our friendship vanished when he left Gwen to try and muddle through life with his Kid. I stepped into to be there for her. I helped in any way I could. I felt responsible for things ending so badly between them so I tried to be the father I wish he would have been. I would watch Steph for her and I'd be her shoulder to cry on. When the opportunity to go abroad came along I encouraged Gwen to leave the bad memories behind for awhile and to embark on new experiences. As the year apart progressed we learned more about each other from letters. I began to confess to her all my hopes and dreams and fears. And eventually I thought about rekindling our old High school romance. There will never be another girl like Gwen._

_I decided to visit them over the summer and we saw all the sights of France in a romantic few months. I got to know Steph as well as s Gwen and I fell hard for that little girl the first time she called me "My twis". _

_I picked our last night to propose and made it as romantic as possible. The nanny watched Steph, we had dinner and danced and on a moonlit stroll I asked the question and she accepted. _

_Now it's back to reality, back to the states and back to Yale. The wedding is set for June, I'll graduate a year early and enter my fathers business my life is all set for me. In less than a year I'll have a beautiful caring wife who honestly is my best friend and I'll have a beautiful Daughter who I already love with All my heart even though we'll only share a last name. I'm beginning to wonder though as the weeks wear on, is this what I really want in life? I care so much for them but a certain Girl with expressive blue eyes has entered the picture and if my head can be turned that can't be good. So here's the question if it wasn't for Stephanie would I have proposed so soon??_


End file.
